Dream Machine (Re-Imagined)
by shadowsythe22
Summary: My original work of dream machine... now re-created. this time around the story will be thicker, the characters deeper, and the writing hopefully more bearable. i know many of you liked my original of dream machine... so you'll love this.
1. In a World We Know

What makes a human a human? Is it the memories they treasure? Is it the emotions that they feel? Perhaps it is it all of these things? to say that i am human... is no more a lie as it is a fantasy really. i was not born...i was created. i stone cold killing machine grown in a lab made for the sole purpose of killing. in a long trial made by humans to create synthetic life...i was the first perfection. they gave me the name of Adam... an important figure in the bible... the first ever man created by god. i do admire the humans for their use of symbolism...but i find it ridiculous. 25 years ago i was created at the pinnacle of project eden. that was the project to create synthetic humans... and they worked hard for decades...and finally they succeeded... but it wasn't enough.

soon the military took over, and they experimented. soon they started mass producing soldiers, this of course created turmoil and distrust within the united nations...and the project was disbanded... but that's what they thought. it wasn't much longer before and underground syndicate started working on the second project eden again. they didn't make much progress before the whole project was undermined by the government and the members of the syndicate were arrested...but before that they managed to make one soldier... the perfect soldier. even though i wasn't the first i was the first one that they deemed perfect. they figured instead of killing me they could put me to use... and they did.

code mane: crimson shadow... that was the new name they gave me... but for some reason i never abandoned the old one. after everything i went through, i kinda grew to like the name... it was ironic and i liked it. when god created adam i doubt he intended him to carry out political assassinations or governmental plots of subterfuge. i've been to hell and back and i've shown the demons that there's something to be more afraid of than hell...and its me. cold blooded, analytical, and resourceful. i kill because its either me or them, its the most logical thing to do. i don't have time to start hobbies... make friends... or settle down. then soon enough another big project came up... one that would drown out all the noise of the world with a great scientific breakthrough... the A.R.C. Alternate Reality Crossway.

a long time ago it was theorized that there were other worlds other than ours... and you could only imagine the look on peoples faces when they figured out that they were right. for a long time science has been studying these worlds... and only recently have we found the means to actually go to them. with the scientists playing with their new toy i was left to the side. just another shadow left to spill blood in the distance. but i didn't mind... i never needed the attention. my entire existence has been one big secret, so its like nothing has changed... until they gave me new orders. a new set of orders that peaked my interests... and for the first time in a long time i felt exhilarated.

i was to be the escort for a group of scientists heading through the gateway into a new world. it was a huge step forward for science. and i was to be the one who will lead them there. the mere thought of it was... interesting. never before have i ever really cared much about anything, but this time i feel genuinely intrigued. and that feeling only grew stronger and stronger as the weeks passed by and the deadline of the experiment grew closer and closer. and for that last day on that earth i closed my eyes laying on my bed...and i almost swore i had a dream that night.

"Wake up Adam..." shouted a voice suddenly from across the room. i recognized it instantly as my field commander. i immediately sprung to my feet out of my bed in the middle of my private room in a military base just outside of washington. i stood there eyes forward obediently and noticed the general standing right next to the field commander.

"its the big day lieutenant... you know what to do." said the general as they both turned away from the door. bet before leaving the general stopped and spoke. "you've got 2 hours... do us all proud." he said before leaving. i immediately made my way to the locker next to my bed and opened it up. i got dressed in my normal attire. combat boots, camouflage pants and a jumper tee. i then made my way out of the bedroom and down the hallways to the mess hall. in there i got breakfast and ate quickly. while i was eating i never stopped hearing about the trial today. everybody seemed excited about it... even I was too. once i finished my food i immediately left my table and made my way out of the mess hall.

"geez...that guys like some kind of robot." said one of the personnel.

"you don't know? he's one of those synthetics." said the person he was talking to.

"wow! really? so he's not even human?" he asked. i quickly glanced over at the both of them and we made eye contact... they suddenly grew quiet... they always do. i broke away from them and made my way down the hall to the armory. i made my way down the halls and entered the armory. over in the corner was a familiar face... derek jones. he's the armory guard and we've known each other for a long time... but he seems to be under the impression that we're friends. i know that once i start doing what i need to do he'll start annoying me again and ask stupid questions... maybe bring up his wife and his dumb kids.

"ah adam... hey what's up?" he said with a smile... i just glared at him. i ignored the question and made my way over to the weapons lockers. "gee you could at least acknowledge me you know." he said. "so are you excited for the big day?" he asked.

"surprisingly...yes." i said coldly.

"wow...really? that's a first."

"they say there's a first for everything..." i said entertaining him.

"that's true... hey...who knows? maybe one day ill see you smile." he said. i looked at him and gave him a warm smile. but he started laughing, and the smile quickly faded back to my usual monotone face. "you ass... i've known you long enough to tell when you're smiles are fake." he said. "that might fool regular people... but not me."

"yeah i suppose you're right." i said loading bullets into the magazine of my 50 cal. anti material rifle.

"jesus... you're taking that thing?" he said

"there's no way of telling what could be on the other side... so i've got to be prepared for anything." i said continuing to load magazines for the large weapon. "besides i only plan on using this if things get out of hand... one shot from this will solve any problem."

"yeh but...this is the fifth magazine you've loaded..." he said.

"well... there's no telling how many times things could get out of hand." i said finishing the fifth clip and putting it on my belt. i spent the next hour arming myself. after i had finished arming myself to the teeth i suited up. since this is technically a scouting mission i put on my regulation scout armor. this is also my assassination armor too. it comes complete with a facemask with a skull decor as well as a hood and cloak. they say that the cloak is flashy but its actually bulletproof, and works as camouflage too. but the camouflage only works if its dark, then again who ever successfully assassinated someone in broad daylight?

i finished gearing up... with 15 minutes to spare. with appropriate gear i set off to the lab. i made my way down the hall getting stares from everybody... its usual for me. i kinda like the way they stare at me, it makes me feel strong, i can see the fear in them. i made my way fast down the hallway until i reached the large set of double doors leading into the lab. i took a deep breath and i pushed them out of my way and stepped into the lab. the lab itself was about the size of a military hangar. and at the far end was a large ring made of stone and metal. that was the A.R.C. it stood there towering at least ten stories up in the air. it was so big you could move a whole army through it... which i'm guessing is something they might have had in mind.

"adam...good you're early... come come." said a voice to my side. i looked over to see it was one of the researchers assigned to the project, whanaly. "you'll want to get a good view of when we start this baby up." she said flashing me a smile. i just nodded and made my way into the control room. i walked calmly up the steps and into the control room, which was no doubt full of figure heads and generals from every major country in the world. once inside there were of course many formalities to get out of the way... shaking hands saying hello... all that boring stuff.

"alright? are we ready general?" asked the british prime minister.

"of course..." said the general... " if you would please do the honors... and lieutenant... you better get out there.

"yes sir." i said heading out. as i made my way across the large hangar sized lab the doctors countdown was sounding out over the speakers.

"10...9...8...7..." she started counting down a the initial primers for the large machine started to whir into life. the machine itself at this point started to glow and hum. the outer ring started to slowly spin clockwise while the inner ring started to spin counterclockwise but at a much faster pace. "6...5...4..." she continued to count down as sparks of lightning started to arch from one part of the ring to another. i was ready to see what was about to happen... but suddenly... everything went wrong.

one of the bolts failed to arch and shot off hitting a truck pulling equipment. the tremendous strike form the lightning caused the truck to explode. suddenly horror and screams filled the air as the hangar sized lab began to glow red and sirens filled the air.

"what's happening?" i could hear over the loudspeaker.

"i don't know..." said whanaly. "the quantum field ring is destabilizing..."

"well stop it..."

"i...i can't its out of control..." she said as yet another bolt of lightning flew from the terrifying machine and struck the lights above us causing them all to shatter and glass to rain down from the ceiling. i covered myself with the bullet proof cloak...which protected me from the glass... other workers were not as fortunate or prepared as i was.

"doctor get a hold of this thing NOW!" shouted a voice through the speakers.

"i...i can't...its not responding... quickly shut down all power..." she said.

"we already have..." replied one of the scientists.

"what?" she said. "but then... wheres it drawing power from?" she asked. nobody was able to answer her question. i turned to run... but i was too late. there was a large boom... and howling hum filled the room almost deafening me... and suddenly a powerful force started to pull on me. it was the machine. which now swirled with a red pool or death. the force of it started sucking in everything and everyone. scientists soldiers and equipment alike went flying in. including myself but i managed to grab a wire still bolted to the ground. i held on tight and hoped that it would stop soon. i've never been so scared before in my life. i was not about to die here... i help on... but soon the struts holding the wire to the ground started to come loose from the force. one after another they broke and i inched closer to the swirling red vortex. until the last few snapped instantly and pulled the generator they were attached to into the vortex... myself included.

i flew back, there was nothing left to grasp to now... this was it. i felt myself falling backwards and soon i could see the gate pass by me as everything around me started to become gate grew further and further until i couldn't see it past all the darkness. i felt myself grow weary and tired... lights flashed through the darkness. pictures of strange things flashed before my eyes it seemed that glimpses of different worlds flashed through my face. like i was reliving the lives of other and watching it all flash before my eyes. and suddenly when i couldn't take it anymore...everything got dark...very dark.

-**Authors Note: **I HAVE RETURNED! okay so... now that ive returned i do plan on working on my stories again. it will take some time for me to re-read through them and remember where i left them off and what was going on, but that shouldn't be too bad... its the actual writing of the stories that ive got to worry about. its going to be a lot of work on may part, plus ive got to go back through my email and find the emails i sent to myself from my old computer to this one containing all the pre-written chapters for stories like Bloodline and A Faries Tail. plus writing chapters isnt going to be as fast paced as it used to be, before i was able to write like a chapter every other day, or sometimes several a day... but between my job and college...i just dont have that time anymore, and i hope you guys understand.

as for this new story, it is going to be different but its also going to be just the same. it's going to take a different start and head in the same direction, but this time im going to make crimson a little less OP. i am still going to introduce all of the old OC's into the story and maybe some new ones, so if you wanna get an early jump in and see one of your OC's in my story then send me a PM with all the information on your OC. the more information i have the easier it will be to keep your OC in for the long run. and please do try and make your OC's fit in. and by that i mean they should most likely be ponies... i can only work with ponies, wild beasts, and some omniscient beings. once again as stated before, the more info ive got on your OC means the more likely it is that he/she will make multiple or continuous appearances in the story. this include name, appearance, characteristics, and of course background information. if you give me permission to use your OC i will assume that you will then give me creative control over them, and if at any time you do not like what im writing about your OC or if you want a specific even to happen in to you OC just message me and i will edit the story accordingly.

in this story i want to make the adventure more personalized, so i stress again to please send me any ideas or plot designs that you might have to help further the story. it helps give me inspiration which will help write the story. and as ive stated before... yes i am going to be working on the other stories, but i want to start getting some chapters in for this story... since ive already written a few by the time this is posted you can expect at least 4-5 more chapters in the corresponding days. i will post authors notes regularly to let you guys know how progress is going and to answer any important questions you may have asked me... as long as they dont spoil the future chapters.

i hope you guys enjoy this story, i think it might end up being better than the original. so if you have any questions please send them to my messages, and please leave any helpful advice in the reviews box. i'll see you all in the next chapter.

~Stay Shady~


	2. Multicolored Nightmare

"Fuck..." i spurted out suddenly regaining consciousness. i sat up and rubbed the back of my head. everything around me was still dark, but i felt that ground under me. i ran my hand across the ground... i felt grass, it was wet from the dew. i looked around as my eyes started to adjust to the darkness. then i looked up... the sky... a moon, and stars. around me were trees. i was in some kind of thick forest. "ugh..." i grunted as i stood up on my feet. the forest around me was thick and wild. many strange plants covered the ground and filled the brush. i quickly assessed the situation and looked around. eve though i saw many things get pulled in there was nothing around me from the lab, or other people.

i know that i've been pulled it... i know that this is not the world i've grown up in. i can feel it in the stomach, even though it all looks normal, its definitely different. chances are because the arc was fluctuating so wildly everything that got pulled in most likely all got shot to different worlds. but there still could be a chance that something landed in this world too. so i should look around and check. i haven't sustained any serious damages... i'm just a bit in shock from the recent event, but i need to pull myself together and move on. i picked myself up and checked my gear, everything was in check. the next thing i checked was my radio... i don't know why, but it doesn't hurt to check. i listened...but there was nothing... not even static.

"hello? can anybody hear me? is anybody here?" i asked into the radio... but i must say i wasn't surprised when there was no response. i turned off the radio and put it away... there's no need for it here. i let out a sigh and started to make my way through this thick forest. i started to make my way around continually checking the sky... but something was weird about it. from what i could see through the breakings in the shrub above me there didn't seem to be any recognizable constellations, or stars. even the moon was strange... it seemed to light up the night and was a lot bigger than the moon in my world. but that's to be expected i guess. i pushed my way through the thickness of the shrub until i found an opening in the forest. i pushed through to see that it was some kind of road. i looked left and right, but couldn't see far ahead because of the darkness. it was at this point that i remembered packing nightvision goggles.

i quickly unzipped my bag and pulled them out. i put them on over my face and flipped the switch... but nothing happened. i flicked the switch several times but they still didn't switch on. i pulled them off and gave them a quick look over. there didn't seem to be anything noticeably wrong with them... unless. i quickly checked the back and opened the battery pack. i pulled out the battery and it wasn't very heavy... the battery is dead. i clenched my teeth and threw the useless thing to the ground in anger.

"for fucks sake!" i shouted as the goggles hit the ground and broke. damn it... derek was supposed to make sure all the gear was in working order. i let out an angered sigh and gathered the rest of my bearings. the only choice now was whether to head left or right down this path. either way it must lead to something, the only thing is which way will lead to something the quickest? without a map, a sense of direction, or any landmarks to guide me its up to me and my luck. i quickly thought and chose to head right. i stepped foot on the path and started heading down it. even without knowing where i was i could tell that these woods were dangerous. but i'm ready for anything, i've brought a whole arsenal with me. a standard issue x20 assault rifle with extra mags, my 50 caliber anti materiel long range rifle, a standard issue handgun and a spas 50 compact shotgun. as well as an array of frag grenades, stun, flash and emp explosives... i'm a walking army.

i kept moving forward and soon up ahead of me i could see that the path came to an end. a bit of an abrupt end too. but i decided to check it out. i moved forward to see if maybe a tree had just grown on the path. i walked up to the tree stopping the path and looked behind it to see that it was the end of the path. behind the large tree was more thickly cultivated forest. i guess i chose the wrong path. so i quickly turned around and froze. in front of me ow was the exact same image, a tree blocking the path and behind it more forest. i quickly looked behind me to see a continuation of the path behind me.

"what the fuck..." i said softly. i swore that i just turned around to see the same thing... i must be losing it. i turned around and luckily this time the path was there, so i moved forward. i tried to think of a rational explanation for what just happened, but nothing sound came to mind. this place must be playing tricks on me. i was told to expect anything, so i won't question what just happened. my only choice now is to move forward and that's what i'll do. I continued to make my way down the seemingly large path. this was quite a trail for such a forest. it doesn't look like the kind of place that people would just wander through. i continued to walk until the forested area around me began to fade and i was soon faced with a treacherous cliff. i walked forward to the edge. it looks like that the edge of the cliff had broken as it seemed that a chick of it had broken off. i looked down the crevice and below was a pile of rock and rubble confirming my guess. i looked over to the other side of the cliff. there was a path that continued that was, as well as two wooden posts sticking from the ground. it looks like there was once a bridge here... but without it this crevice is impassible.

i looked back down to see that there was actually a road cutting through the bottom of the crevice... i guess the only way forward is down now. i swallowed my fear and started to climb my way down. it was an easy climb. while it was a steep downgrade there were lots of rocks jetting out from the cliffside as well as plenty of holes and vines with which to grab onto. i made it to the bottom with ease and stepped down. i was once again faced with the option of left or right. i looked both ways until i spotted tracks on the ground. they were hoof marks... that means horses have been through here, and they're fresh too. i doubt horses just walked down this path on their own, so they're probably being lead by people... they lead right, and that's the way i'm going. so i set off that way and followed the tracks.

soon the tracks lead me back into the forest. the forest started to get thicker and thicker the deeper i went until it got so thick that the moonlight in the sky no longer penetrated the canopy and lit up the ground. everything was dark, pitch black and i could no longer see. luckily i brought a flashlight with me. i've been hesitant to use it as it would bring attention to myself, and i wish to be as discreet as possible. but unfortunately i won't be able to see without it, hopefully the batteries in this thing still work... if not then i'm fucked. i switched it on, and luckily it did in fact work. the flashlight turned on and lit the way in front of me. i kept it shone of the ground so that i could follow the tracks left on the ground. i followed them for a while until the canopy started to disperse and i could see in front of me again. i followed the path until it lead me straight to a river. i looked around and the river seemed rather calm. but there was no easy way of crossing it.

as i continued to observe the surrounding area i noticed something lying on the ground not too far from where i stood. i walked over to see what it was. lying on the ground was a large scale, like that from a serpent. surrounding the scale also lying on the ground were several hairs... all of them purple. purple hair... that's odd, and where did this scale come from? there's only one. i looked around to see if there was anything else, but there was nothing, not even any other scales. i figured that i won't dwell on it too much and put the scale down and headed for the river. i'd rather not cross it but the trail continues on the other side... so its the only way i can go. i picked up my weapons and my bag so none of the equipment got wet and i waded through the river. the current was weak and the water never got any higher than my waist. a convoy of horses could have easily made their way across this river. i don't ever expect to catch up with the horses... but if i can at least get to where they're heading that will be good enough for me. i finally made my way out of the water and back up on the trail, which was still fresh. its a good thing my leggings and boots are waterproof. walking around in soaking wet boots and pants would suck ass.

i collected my thoughts and began moving forward again. the trail was still fresh and i felt like i must be getting close to something now. but i'm still surprised i haven't run into anything yet... even any kind of animal. this forest is too damn quiet and i don't like it. of course karma would go on to bite me in the ass like the bitch that she is as i made my way down this path. and just as that thought passed through my head a sudden growl came from the bushes to my left. i turned and pointed my gun that was as the bushes rumbled and rustled and suddenly a large beast leapt out from the shrubs. i landed behind me and growled. at first glance this animal seemed to be some kind of lion... but with a second look it was more than that. it had wings, like a bat that spread eagle on each side, and behind it coiled up like a snake was the tail of a scorpion, dripping with poison.

"what the actual fuck..." i muttered softly to myself. the beast snarled at me and roared as it flapped its large bat like wings. most people would be shocked by something like this, and i'm not saying i wasn't. this creature was like anything i've ever seen, but when most people get shocked they hesitate...i don't. and without any though i squeezed the trigger of my rifle. the loud bangs of the rifle going off sent waves of sound through the forest scaring away all the creatures hiding around me. the loud bangs echoed out as two 9mm rounds fired from my gun and made contact with the beast. it let out a dying roar as it whimpered and fell to the ground. blood leaked out onto the path and soon enough the creature, previously writhing in pain, had stopped moving completely. i lowered my rifle and stared making sure it was dead. after a while i knew it must be and stood back up. i looked around to make sure i didn't attract any attention. i made sure that nothing could find me and i went back down the path...this time at a moderate jogging speed.

i continued jogging when suddenly i heard a sound which made me stop in my tracks and listen closely... but not just a sound... a voice. i stopped and listened but was unable to make out what was being said. i was too far away. i continued down the path quickly but quietly. i made sure i wasn't seen, and made sure to keep a look out for whoever was talking. after a while i stopped behind a tree and listened. this time i could hear what was being said, but i needed to get closer and see who i was listening too.

"are you sure this is the right way twilight?" asked a female voice.

"of course it is...look you can already see the castle from here..." replied another female voice. i moved closer and closer making fure to be quiet. and moving only when they spoke to cover the noise of my tracks. "besides its the only path so its not like we have much choice." said the female voice. i snuck even closer until i was practically five feet behind them...that's when i got a close look. i turned to see that there were six... bright, multicolored miniature horses walking down the path... and they were talking. i'm my whole life... never before have i ever been so shocked and confused as i am right now. for the first time i actually don't know what to think. everything i'm looking at now is so completely illogical and ridiculous. i thought that the lion with the bat wings and scorpion tail was weird... but this takes the cake. and as i followed them close behind and examined them it only got weirder.

it didn't take me long to notice that one of them was flying above the ground with wings. and i noticed that there was a second one with wings too. i also noticed that two of them had horns, and one was wearing a stetson. it feels like i'm in some kind of fucking childrens cartoon. should i approach them? or should i continue to shadow them? i thought for a second and figured it would be best to shadow them...for now. and i continued to do so until they came to a stop at the edge of a cliff.

"crap the bridge is out..." said the purple one with the horn. hearing it say crap was kinda surprising.

"don't worry ill just fly over and tie the bridge back together." said the cyan pony with wings and rainbow hair. the amount of color on that one made me sick. of all possible and infinite worlds there are to chose from...this is the one i get stuck with. karma really is a bitch. i watched as the winged pony flew down the gap and grabbed the bridge and made her way to the other side. at this point the other side was completely covered by a strange fog making it impossible to see what was happening. i waited, and she seemed to be taking her merry time.

"rainbow dash sure is taking her sweet time." said the pony with the stetson.

"do you think she abandoned us?" asked another pony... this one seemed timid and shy, and also had a set of wings folded by her side.

"abandon you!" said a voice form the fog as the winged pony flew back triumphantly. "like hell i would..." she said smiling which made the rest of them smile.

"i'm gonna be sick..." i muttered softly to myself. the six ponies then calmly made their way across the rope bridge. i waited a minute and then quietly followed suit. i made my way carefully across the bridge since i didn't trust it to hold my weight. luckily i made it across and continued to shadow the group of brightly colored ponies. i don't have any other options other than to observe them and see what they do. they seem friendly, and not likely to attack me... if anything they'd probably just be frightened by me... so i'm a little hesitant to approach them. i continued to follow them through the ruins of some kind of old castle.i watched as they made their way into the said ruins of the castle. i slowly approached but the doors to the castle quickly slammed shut. i rushed towards them and tried opening them slightly...but they were jammed shut. must be some kind of mechanism keeping them closed. i looked for another way in. luckily there was a window to a tower connecting the side of the castle. the tower was covered in vines that i could easily climb up. so i made my way and started climbing.

as i climbed i could get a good view of the room they were in. the purple horse with the horn was laying down by a bunch of weird circular stones. suddenly there was a great flash of purple light, and she and the stones were suddenly gone. that surprised me. how in the world did she just vanish like that. but almost immediately after there was another flash in a higher part of the castle. the other horses in confusion started running up the castle steps. as i approached a large window i was about to climb up but i quickly ducked out of the way of the window as the remaining group of five ponies rushed past the window i was about to climb up... running up the circular set of stairs. once they were out of sight i climbed up through the window and stepped down on the stairs. i then slowly started to make my way up. as i slowly started moving up the stairs i could hear voices... and a new voice too.

it was yelling something about the night lasting forever... i made my way to a set of doors that was barely open. i rested again the door and waited to peer in. but before i could there was a blinding light coming from the door and a powerful whirling noise filled the air. suddenly there was a large boom and the light faded. i waited for a small second and then peered in to see the six ponies standing triumphantly over a seventh. this seventh pony had hair that looked just like the starry sky. the purple one breathed a sigh of relief then suddenly light...sunshine arose from the horizon and it became morning. just as the sun rose up a light drifted into the room and suddenly appeared another horse... that makes eight. but this one was more impressive looking than the rest of them. she was tall...about my height, with white fur, and hair that reflected the radiance of the sun. she wore golden jewelry and a crown... some kind of queen probably. but what really stood out was the fact that she had both a horn and wings. and taking a second look... the horse resembling the night had both a horn and wings too.

the six ponies bowed to the large one... meaning she definitely was a queen. i couldn't hear much of what was going on... my ears were still ringing. didn't want to cause trouble... but i needed to be careful, and keep a good range on them. so i threw my assault rifle on my back and held my large anti material rifle. i took and knees and stabilized it poking the nozzle through the door. i had a clear visual on all eight. they seemed to be caught up in weird formalities. i kept a close gaze over them...wondering what they would do next. suddenly the ears on the large white horse perked up and she looked around. the rest of them seemed surprised by this behavior.

"what is it princess?" asked the purple horse.

"there's somepony else here with us..." she said. hold up... did she just say some...pony?... i'm feeling sick again. but there's no time for that? have they figured out my location?

"what...were?" asked the horse with the stetson.

"there..."she said pointing in my direction. "hiding behind the doors..." shit they have figured i'm here. what should i do... should i take them out? no...there's no point in that. and i don't think i can outrun them... i can't outrun a horse...even if it is smaller than i am. plus some of them can fly and some others can freaking teleport it seems. i just let out a sigh and put pointed my gun down.

"how did you know i was here?" i asked.

"i can feel you're presence." said the large white horse. i let out another sigh and i walked out from the shadows. one of the ponies then screamed... the butter yellow one with the wings.

"ah...a ghost!" she shrieked. i let out yet another sigh and took off my hood and lowered my face mask. i then saw the eyes of the large horse widen.

"you... you're a human." she said, to the surprise of everybody in the room.

"what's...a human?" asked the purple horse.

"that's what he is..." she said gesturing to me. "but the real question is how it is youve come to be here... human kind has been extinct for many millenia." said the white horse. "the only fragments left of their kind ore horrid monsters that haunt the darkest reaches of the world... there aren't supposed to be any pure humans left... where are you from?" she asked.

"i guess its time for answers..." i said closing my eyes and letting out a reluctant sigh. i dropped all my gear and sat down...i was exhausted. "i'm not human... well... not really." i said.

"but you look human..." said the white horse.

"because i am...technically... but i wasn't born like most humans... i don't have a mother or a father...i'm a synthetic... even if i was a regular human..." i said glaring at them.

"...i wouldn't be one from this world."

-**Authors Note: **OK here's the second chapter... it was a bit delayed because i've had to do a bit of travelling for the holidays, but things will start getting back on track. i dont have anything to say that i didn't already say in the last note... so i hope you all enjoyed this chapter, let me know what you think in the reviews...and have a happy holiday. because holiday is a neutral term for people of all religions.

_-Stay Shady~_


End file.
